


The Only Prude in the Village

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Crack, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Hippy!Hunith, Humour, M/M, Virgin!Merlin, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Ealdor is a hippy village where everyone knows everyone (in every sense of the word), Hunith worries about her son not being sexually active, Merlin sends an ill-fated text to Gwen on the eve of his deflowering and there are all sorts of rites of passage being celebrated.</p>
<p>Based on this KMM prompt: <i>When Merlin finally loses his virginity to Arthur he only tells Will because of the bond that the two friends share. He'd never meant to make it a national case... </i>(But I exchanged Will for Gwen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Prude in the Village

Merlin's curse wasn't being the only gay in the village. He was not. It was being the only prude in the village. Which he most certainly was.

Ealdor was a sleepy little hippy village where everyone knew everyone, in every sense of the word. It was here that Merlin grew up with his mother Hunith and his uncle Gaius. Merlin's best friend, Gwen, lived in the house next door with her father, Tom. Will, Merlin's second best friend, lived with his parents and siblings on a dairy farm just outside the village.

Hunith was a free spirit. She'd arrived in the village one day, eight months pregnant with her love-child, and never left. In Ealdor she'd found her home and kindred spirits to share it with. Her older brother had joined her a few years later, having grown tired of his life as a university lecturer. Hunith believed in celebrating love and sex more than anyone else in the village, which was quite an achievement in a place where free love was as much a part of village life as the Beltane fire on the last day of April, or the harvest festival in September.

In many ways, Hunith was one of the fixtures of the village. Apart from writing books on sex, self-sufficiency and organic gardening, she would always find time to help arrange parties and entertainments. When Gwen had her first period Hunith had hosted a legendary party. There had been songs and games and Will dressing up as a giant womb, complete with fallopian tubes and ovaries made of papier mache. There had been little biscuits shaped as maxi pads, courtesy of Gaius' lover, Alice the wise-woman. The party had started something of a trend in the village, with little girls planning their own three-tiered womb-cakes years before they reached puberty. Gwen had been moved to tears, saying it was the finest menarche-party she'd ever attended.

Merlin had been embarrassed beyond words. Which was saying a lot, considering he'd lived with his mother all of his life.

His own puberty had been relatively uneventful. He'd managed to stop Hunith from holding a manhood-ceremony when he shaved for the first time. Exactly where and how Hunith had found the impressive antlers of a stag was a mystery, but Merlin absolutely refused to put them on his head and run around in the fields naked as the day he was born.

Will, the traitor, had done it _gladly_ a couple of months later.

Merlin's prudishness manifested in ways which singled him out in the village. Despite turning sixteen and even seventeen, there was no evidence at all of any sexual activity. This worried Hunith, especially as all the other parents clearly had normal, sexually active teenagers. Some times she wondered whether he'd even bothered to use the dildo she'd given him when he'd come out at sixteen years old. As if everyone didn't know already, Hunith told Gwen as the girl helped her ice a carrot cake for the obligatory coming-out party.

Things started to happen for Merlin in his first year at university. Sex and love butted into his previously orderly existence when he met Arthur Pendragon. Arthur was a postgraduate and tutored on one of the classes Merlin took in his first semester. Apart from being a terribly annoying prat, Arthur was also blond and handsome. It took until just before Christmas break for their animosity to develop into a full-blown romance. As January gave way to February, Merlin spent most of his nights in Arthur's luxuriously un-shared flat. 

In his communications with his mother and his old friends, Merlin only referred to Arthur as his friend. Privately, he acknowledged that Arthur was everything to him. There was no joy like having Arthur's demanding mouth round his cock, Arthur's shameless tongue in places where he'd never expected anyone to put their tongue, or to lie boneless in Arthur's arms afterwards. 

Arthur's father was a banker who spent a lot of time in the city or on business trips. It was during one of those business trips, luckily coinciding with easter break, that Merlin was invited to the Pendragon mansion for an extended weekend. Friday's highlight had been a lavishly drawn out session of enthusiastic kissing and groping in the Pendragon pool, followed by mutual blow jobs in Arthur's bed. Arthur had made a show of carrying Merlin. The gesture had left Merlin dizzy, a combination of swooning at how strong his boyfriend was and the fact that Arthur accidentally bumped Merlin's head into the door post.

They'd spent most of Saturday naked in bed, where Arthur had enthusiastically deflowered an equally enthusiastic Merlin by tea-time. Arthur's father called shortly afterwards, leaving Merlin alone in bed for fifteen minutes. Later, Merlin would come to regret the post-coital madness that caused him to pick up his phone and send a triumphant text to Gwen:

JUST LOST MY VIRGINITY TO ARTHUR PENDRAGON!!! EVERYTHING IS ARTHUR AND NOTHING HURTS (much)!!!

The weekend had continued in the same vein and when Arthur had offered to drive Merlin home on Monday afternoon, Merlin had gladly accepted. His mother would not approve of driving instead of taking the train, but she would be happy to meet Arthur.

When Merlin opened the door to the house, he was surprised by the silence. He'd just warned Arthur about the constant mess that was his childhood home: Hunith playing Janis Joplin annoyingly loud while painting or writing, Gaius filling the kitchen with strange odours from his latest culinary experiments, any of the villagers popping in and having a chat or helping themselves to a book from Hunith's extensive library (which mostly consisted of esoteric books and Mills and Boon romances).

"Mum?" Merlin called into the silence. "Are you home at all?"

"In the living room, darling. You're early! Did you catch an earlier train?" Hunith's voice was a bit flustered. Merlin sincerely hoped that she was decent and not doing something wild with Tom on the coffee table.

"Arthur drove me."

"That's nice, sweetheart. Bring him in so I can meet him!"

Merlin turned to Arthur. "Would you like to meet my mother?"

"Of course I would. Don't look so scared, Merlin. I'm sure she's very nice."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and kissed him before taking a deep breath and leading him into the living room.

They were met by most of the village, including Gwen and her father and Will's entire family.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, before someone lowered a sign reading **Congratulations on your new sex life, Merlin!** in large, colourful letters.

Hunith hugged them both, saying how proud she was of them. Gwen had tears in her beautiful eyes and was hugging the eldest of the DuLac boys as if he was her comforting blanket. Will was wearing a rainbow T-shirt and grinning smugly. Before they could react, Gaius had started to serve snacks and drinks. Merlin wanted to run away and never see any of them ever again. Their mad shenanigans would cost him his wonderful boyfriend, which was simply unfair.

Except that Arthur was perfectly courteous and seemed genuinely interested in the customs of the village. He didn't even protest when Freya, Alice's granddaughter, crowned them with wreaths made of spring flowers and asked them to jump over the bonfire that they would light later on.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this. Now you'll never want to be with me again," Merlin whispered to Arthur as soon as everyone was partaking of Gaius' impressive buffet and no-one was paying them any attention any more. He was already planning to run away to the Amazonian rainforest, where he would nurse his broken heart while tending to leper victims or harvesting brazil nuts. 

Arthur laughed and took Merlin's hand under the table. "Do you think I'll leave you just because of this, silly? You clearly haven't met my father yet." The look of love in his blue eyes made Merlin want to forego the bonfire jumping and just lock up in his room and ride Arthur's cock 'til morning. But there were social niceties to think of and Arthur hadn't meant to stay the night. Fortunately, the amount of alcohol Gwen tricked Arthur into drinking disqualified him from driving but wasn't enough to render him useless for other purposes.

Merlin forgave Gwen for her indiscretion and they remained the bestest of friends.


End file.
